This invention relates to a device for fit testing respirators, and more particularly to a fit testing probe or respirators.
Fit testing of respirators worn over the face or head (e.g., facepiece type respirators) are well known. During such fit testing, the facepiece or lens of a respirator is pierced or drilled to provide a hole. Thereafter, a probe (generally comprising a male hose connector) is inserted into the hole and thus provides access for fit testing of the respirator. The facepiece is then fit tested.
Conventional fit testing procedures suffer From several drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, the respirator, if worn, must be removed to be pierced or drilled prior to the fit test. In addition, this pierced or drilled hole generally renders the Facepiece useless For purposes other than fit testing. In other words, once the Fit testing procedure has taken place, the Facepiece can no longer be used for its intended purpose and must be discarded due to the destructive nature of the fit testing procedure.